All's Fair in the Game of Lust
by WriteTheNightMaresAway
Summary: Shinji drags Ichigo out clubbing on his birthday and gets Ichigo very drunk. Shinji manages to get Ichigo to do something very out of character and now they both have unwanted men chasing after them and to make matters worse Ichigo is straight. On Hiatus!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So this is my first fanfic, so please be gentle. Yaoi comes in later chapters ^^ Ummm...when i started writing this i had this image of shinji and i really liked it. And then i meet my mums gay friend and i almost burst out laughing. He was almost exactly like how i portray Shinji in my story. I have even added some of the things he actually does or says in later chapters. I hope you like it!**

"Want to come clubbing tonight with Renji and I?"

"Nah, I can't. I have dance practice," Shinji called from the kitchen, where he was making a quick breakfast.

"Damn, it would have been more fun with you there," Shinji heard Ichigo complain from the lounge.

"It always is," Shinji teased.

A few mumbles came from the lounge but he didn't say anything else. Shinji smiled and continued making his breakfast. Grabbing the box of Coco Pops and pouring them into a large bowl and a large amount of milk, Shinji picked up the bowl and walked over to the lounge, eating a mouthful as he went.

"If you spill any of that on the carpet I will personally murder you," Ichigo frowned and sat up straighter on the couch when he saw Shinji walk in with a huge bowl of Coco Pops that was almost spilling.

Shinji rolled his eyes. "I won't spill it, so untie your panties," Shinji said over a mouthful of Coco Pops.

Ichigo watched as Shinji plopped down next to him and miraculously not spilling anything. He shook his head and continued watching 'Phineas and Ferb'. Shinji sat happily next to his childhood friend and munched on Coco Pops while watching 'Phineas and Ferb' in silence. After eating all the cereal Shinji drank the milk, now chocolate milk, which was left over before going and rinsing his dish in the sink.

"Ok, I'm off!" Shinji called walking out the door and grabbing his bag that was on a hook next to the door.

"'K, see you later!" called Ichigo, who was still watching TV.

Shinji smiled and made his way to school. He was doing a veterinary course at university and had three classes today. He was slightly envious of Ichigo, who had the today off. Ichigo was in university getting a doctor certificate, so that one day he could take over his father's clinic. Shinji didn't really like school, who did, but he had always wanted to be a vet. Ichigo has always found that fact about Shinji very odd.

As well as a vet Shinji wanted to be a dancer, which Ichigo thought suited Shinji much better, so he also went to a very prestige's dancing school in his spare time. Luckily his parents were rich, because he had no time for a job. He's parents may pay for everything but that was only because they didn't want anything to do with heir gay son. Or that is what they tell themselves, they haven't had anything to do with Shinji since he was born. They had always given him to someone else to be taken care of. Not that Shinji cared that much, he was used to it.

Shinji was whistling to himself when he realised that it was his birthday on Friday. A wide smile appeared on his face. He was totally going out all night with Ichigo and getting him trashed. Ichigo was hilarious when he was trashed and it was one of Shinji's favourite things to do. He came up with a wicked plan as he walked the last distance to school.

* * *

Ichigo was so pleased he didn't have to go to school today and that he could just relax. After Shinji left Ichigo continued watching TV flicking through the channels until he found something to watch. It was too bad Shinji couldn't go out tonight with him and Renji. It would have been much more fun. It was always hilarious watching Shinji flirt with guys; he would purposely flirt with straight men just to mess with them. The funny thing was that half the time Shinji's flirtations worked, and you were able to see him hooking up some guy in the corner before they would be heading out the door, Shinji giggling, very pleased with himself.

Thinking about Shinji reminded Ichigo that it was Shinji's birthday this Friday. He groaned, knowing that Shinji would be planning something that, Ichigo was sure, would probably turn out to be another one of his many mistakes in his life. Ichigo also had to get him a present and with that he sighed and got up, deciding that today was as good as any day to get Shinji's present.

After he had a shower and got changed, into purple skinny jeans and a black t-shirt, he grabbed his wallet and headed out the door. He reached the street and looked at his watch. It was 12pm. Shinji would still be in class for a few more hours, so he had plenty of time to shop and still be home before Shinji so he could hide his present.

Poor Shinji, he had class today. Even though Ichigo was going to be a doctor he still didn't have to go to school as much as Shinji, who was doing a veterinary course. Ichigo never understood that, Shinji wanting to become a vet. It just didn't really go with his personality. Not really. Yeah sure, Shinji had always been besotted with animals when he was little and had always seemed to have an injured animal in house that he was taking care of but apart from that he was probably about the opposite of what he thought a vet would be like.

Ichigo shook his head to clear his thoughts so he could concentrate on shopping for Shinji.

* * *

The week passed quickly and soon it was Friday afternoon. Shinji walked in the door with a loud bang.

"I'm home baby!" he called out, throwing his bag onto the couch.

Shinji heard a chuckle from the kitchen followed by a voice, "That's good, I was wandering if you had already started to party without me."

Shinji made his way over to Ichigo, who was making spaghetti bolognas, and hugged him from behind. "I would never do that. I love Ichigo too much."

Shinji was often like this, especially when he was happy. Anyone watching them would think they were a couple but they would be sorely mistaken.

"Happy Birthday Shinji," Ichigo said, turning around and hugging Shinji before pushing him away so he could finish cooking the dinner.

"Thank you," Shinji sang, letting himself be pushed away after a rushed hug. "You seem to be happier than usual; did you finally fuck some chick?" Shinji asked raising an eyebrow.

A blush spread across Ichigo's cheeks but he still smiled. "I might of." Shinji awed and pinched Ichigo's cheeks. Ichigo slapped Shinji's hands away but was still smiling. "What about you? You also seem to be extremely happy today. Did you also get laid?"

"No," he said with a disappointed frown before his face brightened again. "But I'm hoping I will tonight. It's so hard to find a decent guy to fuck in this place."

"That's because you have already done most of them," Ichigo said, rolling his eyes.

"True," Shinji said, a cheeky smile spreading across his face.

Ichigo rolled his eyes again. Ichigo and Shinji chatted, waiting until dinner was ready. After eating dinner they got ready to go out.

Shinji looked at himself in the mirror and liked what he saw. He wore knee length denim shorts that were rolled up at the ends; grey sneakers; light grey singlet with a darker grey picture on it; a beige jacket, the sleeves rolled up past the elbow; and a grey beanie. He smiled at himself, turning in a circle before heading out of his bedroom. Ichigo was waiting in the lounge room for him.

"If you were gay, I would so fuck you right now," Shinji said with a grin.

Ichigo blush and punched Shinji in the arm. Shinji laughed and rubbed his arm. Shinji wasn't kidding though; Ichigo did look very good looking tonight. He wore exceptionally tight skinny jeans that he wore low on his slim hips, a tight white t-shirt, converses, and a grey jacket, similar to the one Shinji wore.

Shinji laughed again before linking their arms and dragging Ichigo out the front door. Tonight was going to be fun.

* * *

It was 2am and they had been partying hard for the last 5 hours. Shinji was guiding a very, very drunk Ichigo along, trying to keep him from getting hurt. Shinji was drunk but it was only a pleasant drunk, just a little bit of a buzz, but he was still able to keep himself in check. Whereas Ichigo was trashed, he was stumbling all over the place and he looked very dishevelled. Just then Ichigo burst out into a random fit of giggles.

Shinji rolled his eyes and was thankful when the place they were heading came into view. He had been planning this all week, this was about to be the best part of the night. He led Ichigo to the club that he knew very well, he was a regular. A wicked grin spread across Shinji's face.

Shinji could tell Ichigo was slowly getting more sober, which was good because he needed a bit more balance. It was annoying having to lug him around. He nodded at the bouncer, whom had let him in straight away when he had seen him. Shinji smiled in thanks before walking in with Ichigo right behind him.

Ichigo was too trashed to realise just what type of club he had walked into. Nor would he care at the moment.

"Sit here Ichigo, I'll be back in a sec'. And don't move," Shinji said placing Ichigo in a seat right in front of stage before turning and leaving, heading towards the back stage.

The manager was in the back and after some well thought out words he agreed to Shinji request. Shinji smiled, thanked him and went back out around the front. As he walked out he looked around to see if any of their friends were here. No, thankfully, Shinji didn't think Ichigo would forgive him if he was embarrassed in front of their friends. Just then the over head speakers broke into the music to be replaced by a voice.

"Hello gents, having a good time? Well, we are having something special tonight. We are offering our stage, for anyone who wants to put on a performance," Ikkaku's familiar voice rang out. There was silence for a few moments. "Come on who wants to have a go?"

"I will!" Shinji called and stood up.

He walked up to the booth and told Ikkaku what song he wanted. Ikkaku shook his head, smiling, but put the song on anyway. Shinji quickly got out of his shoes and socks, walked out onto the stage and waited for the song to start. He had been practicing this dance routine all week and he couldn't wait to perform it in front of an audience.

The song started and Shinji's body automatically moving to the familiar steps. His body had no problem doing tricky moves, it was very flexible and strong from all the years he had been doing dancing. He slowly made his way down the stage until he made it to the pole. He was a few steps away from it and the song was about to finally get into a faster beat. In the last second before the song started for real Shinji ran at the pole, grabbing it, while his leg hooked around it and swung around it fast just as the song exploded. He had timed it perfectly.

The momentum of the run swung him around a few more times before he came to a stop and he started to do a faster and a more intricate dance than before. By know he had already got his jacket off and was tugging playfully at the hem of his singlet. The crowd was begging him to take it off. So he did. The crowd cheered. Even though he was quite thin he was actually pretty well built, you had to be if you wanted to be a dancer.

A crowd had formed at the front of the stage and was cheering. Shinji smirked and swung around the pole before grabbing it above his head and slowly sliding down the pole. From that position he thrust his hips out, the crowd went wild. Shinji smirked again and went on all fours and slowly crawled over to where Ichigo was sitting gapping at him.

When he made it to the edge of the stage he sat back on his hunches and slid his hand slowly done his front, bringing everyone eyes down his body, until he reached his pants and he teased again by pulling at the waist of his jeans with a look of pleasure before denying the crowd and standing back up.

The song was almost finished so he made his way back to the pole and did some very expert moves before finally the song came to an end and the lights on the stage went out. Shinji grinned and ran off the stage grabbing his clothes. He fell down into the sit next to Ichigo and turned to look at him with a smirk.

"Who's talented? I am. I bet you couldn't do that," Shinji said with a smirk, pulling his clothes back on.

As expected Ichigo flared up, as Shinji knew he would when he was drunk, and said, "I could so do that. I could do that even better than you did."

"Oh, really, I don't think you could," Shinji said with a smirk. He was a professional dancer. And often pole danced for training and exercise. Pole dancing was a very tiring and exerting type of dance and you had to be very fit to do it, it was why he did it, to stay fit and keep flexible. And because it was sexy and he could totally show off in front of guys with the skills he learnt on it.

"I so could," Ichigo defended.

By now Ikkaku was asking if anyone else would like to give the stage a go.

"Prove it," Shinji said with a wicked grin.

Ichigo gave Shinji one last glare before he got up and onto the stage, calling out that he would. Ichigo had alcohol pumping through his veins but it wasn't too much to make him stumble. So he went up the booth and requested a song. He went out on the stage and let himself remember his dance lessons.

He had taken them when he was younger; Shinji had blackmailed him into doing it with him. So when the song, Perfect (Exceeder) by Mason Vs. Princess Superstar, started he didn't even have to think about it, he just started moving.

* * *

Grimmjow scowled at Nnoitra for the tenth time this evening. He hadn't even wanted to go out this evening, he was so tired. But Nnoitra had bugged him and bugged him until he had agreed, if grudgingly. Grimmjow had been dragged around all night until he finally snapped and said that they were now going to a male strip club because if he had to see one for breast he'd pull a gun out and start shooting people at random, and that he didn't care if Nnoitra was straight or not.

So here they are, at some club called 'Strip Tease' and waiting for a show to come on when a voice came from the speaker.

"Hello gents, having a good time? Well, we are having something special tonight. We are offering our stage, for anyone who wants to put on a performance," the voice rang out. There was silence for a few moments. "Come on who wants to have a go?"

"I will!" someone called out.

Grimmjow couldn't see who this person because it had suddenly gotten dark. This should be interesting, thought Grimmjow. They were getting the audience to have a go? Well that was new. He wasn't really paying attention because he wasn't expecting much. When the music started and the light on the stage came on there stood an extremely attractive blonde.

And when the blonde started moving Grimmjow was surprised. The blonde danced around the stage like a professional and when he got to the pole and did some very good tricks Grimmjow realised that he was probably a professional or at least a dancer. He could tell by the way the blonde moved.

Soon enough the act was over and he gave the blonde a clap. He turned to say something to Nnoitra but stopped when he saw the look on his face. Nnoitra was staring hungrily at the blonde, not able to take his eyes off him.

Grimmjow's famous shit eating grin spread across his face, he was so going to use this against Nnoitra. Grimmjow was just about to say something when another song started and the lights on the stage had gone on again catching his eye. He instinctively glanced at the stage before looking back at Nnoitra. But when what he had seen registered his head spun around again.

There on the stage was an extremely attractive boy with a head full of thick strawberry hair. He was moving to the music; eyes hooded, a drunken blush on his cheeks and his full lips slightly open. He rolled his hips to the music, a hand on the pole.

The strawberry turned to face the pole so that Grimmjow could see his profile, and slowly swung his hips while getting closer to the floor. So that he was eventually crouching his legs spread provocatively. He gripped the pole and slowly made his way back up, licking the pole and rolling his hips as he did.

Grimmjow felt his cock twitch, which puzzled him. The strawberry was tall and muscular, not as tall and muscular as himself with he was still quite a masculine guy and Grimmjow never went for that type of guy. He had always been with more feminine guys, Nnoitra often pointed out that the guys he did were so feminine that he might as well have been fucking a girl, which always made Grimmjow role his eyes.

But the strawberry in front of him, who was now practically humping the pole, was turning him on more than he had been in a while. All too soon the song ended and the lights on the stage went off. Grimmjow growled in frustration and waited until the lights came back on so he could search for the strawberry.

* * *

Ichigo panted and made his way back to Shinji with a large grin on his face. Shinji had an equally large grin on his face but his was more psychotic. Ichigo had been great up there, as Shinji was sure he was going to be. Shinji slipped his phone back into his pocket just as Ichigo sat down next to him.

"Proved you wrong, didn't I?" Ichigo asked looking at his friend.

"Yeah, you sure did," Shinji said with a smirk.

Shinji looked at his (imaginary) watched and sighed. "Come on let's leave, I still have one more bar I want to get to before the sun rises."

Ichigo nodded and got up, following Shinji who was heading for the door. Shinji and Ichigo were almost at the door when they were stopped by two men. One of them had wickedly coloured hair, sky blue, the same colour as his eyes. He wore a suit and stood with his arms crossed over his broad chest. The other man, or maybe he was a giant because both Ichigo and Shinji had to look up at him and they went short. The giant was tall and lean with long black hair and slanted, narrow, violet eyes, his left one was covered by a bandana. He stood there wearing baggy jeans and a wife beater, a wicked grin on his face that made Shinji shudder and Ichigo look away.

Shinji was the first to recover clearing his throat. "Is there something that you want?" he sneered.

The smile on the giant grew, if that was even possible and the blue haired man gave them a shit eating smile.

"I'm Grimmjow Jaegarjaquez and this Nnoitra Gilga. That was pretty good dancing up there," the blue man said pointing at the giant than giving them a smirk.

"Pretty good?" Shinji said raising an eyebrow, a smirk slipping onto his face. The giant snorted. Shinji glared at him which he returned with a smile. "Look, if you're trying to hit on us, don't bother. My friend here isn't gay and I'm too good for you," Shinji said before grabbing Ichigo's arm and walking back through the entrance.

Nnoitra growled and went to grab the blonde as he turned to leave but Grimmjow just grabbed his arm and wouldn't let go until they had left.

"Why the fuck did you do that?" Nnoitra growled.

"Because that is not how you get men. Men aren't the same as women; you can't just treat them roughly and boss them...most of the time. Anyway the chase is always really fun," Grimmjow said with a grin.

"But how are we supposed the chase them if we don't even know their names?" Nnoitra asked.

"Watch and learn," Grimmjow said with a smirk. He headed over to the bar and gave the man there a smile. "Hey, you wouldn't happen to know who that blonde dancer was, do you?"

The man gave him a sly smile and answered, "Yeah that's Shinji Hirosaki. He's a regular."

"Thanks," Grimmjow said giving him another smile before making his way back to Nnoitra who was watching him with his arms crossed over in annoyance, probably due to Grimmjow stopping him from being laid tonight.

"And it's done. Now the game can begin," Grimmjow said to him as he headed out of the club.

Nnoitra gave Grimmjow a grin that sent the boy looking at him away with a frightened look on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo groaned and rolled over, trying to get his face out of the sun. Ichigo tried going back to sleep but he couldn't. His head was pounding too hard and his stomach felt too sick, the neighbours were also making quite a lot of noise. He groaned again. Fucking sun. Fucking light. Fucking Neighbours. Fucking hangover. Fucking Alcohol. Fucking Shinji.

Ichigo couldn't even really remember what happened last night. The last thing he remembered was dancing in a club called 'Purple' and true to the name everything inside was purple, everything from the glasses to the walls and chairs. The last thing he remembers, clearly, was that it had been hot and he had been grinding up against some random girl.

Ichigo groaned again and tried desperately not to throw up. He flung his arm over his eyes and spread his other arm out on the bed. Or he tried to but ended up whacking someone's chest. Ichigo sat up with a yelped and looked down to see who was sleeping beside him, panicking slightly.

"Wha' th' fuck man," Shinji grumbled from beside me.

Ichigo sighed in relief and laid back down. "Sorry."

Shinji just grumbled and turned over going back to sleep. Ichigo's mind was still too groggy to really comprehend anything so he soon followed Shinji and fell back asleep.

He woke up later feeling worse than he had before, if that was even possible. Ichigo growled and got up. He stumbled to the bath room and went to the toilet before washing his hands and splashing his face with water. Grumbling under his breath about why Shinji was still his best friend he headed to the kitchen and opened up their freezer.

Ichigo sighed in content when he pulled out his favourite snack, creamsicles. He pulled out the whole packet and walked out into the lounge room. Shinji was sitting there texting on his phone, his school books in his lap.

"Hey," Shinji said with a bright smile as Ichigo sat down next to him with a whole box of creamsicles. Shinji grinned at that, creamsicles had always been Ichigo's favourite treat.

"Hey," Ichigo grumbled pulling out a creamsicle and started to munch on it.

"How are you feeling?" Shinji said with a cheeky smiling. Shinji knew how much he had drunk.

Ichigo just grumbled and continued eating his snack. Why was Shinji in such a good mood? Ichigo was sure Shinji had also drunken quite a lot, even though he can take his alcohol really well he should still have a hangover. At least a little one. Shinji laughed and grabbed a creamsicle as well, much to Ichigo's annoyance. Shinji's phone went off again and he quickly picked up and read the text. Ichigo notice the small smile that slipped onto his face. This happened a few more times before Ichigo said anything.

"Who are you texting?" Ichigo asked.

"Huh? Oh, a guy I met last night," he said, distracted by his phone going off again.

"Really? A lay or BF potential?" Ichigo asked with a small smile.

"Definitely boyfriend potential," Shinji said with a smile.

Ichigo smiled and nudged Shinji in the ribs. Shinji giggled and continued texting. After a while Shinji sighed and shut his phone.

"So, what do you remember of last night?" Shinji asked.

Ichigo grimaced and rubbed the back of his head, "Not a lot. The last thing I really remember is dancing at the fourth club we had been at, Purple. After that I only have bits here and there but I can't make any sense of it."

Shinji tired to hold the giggle that started bubbling up in his throat but when a strange noise made it out of his throat and Ichigo raised an eyebrow at him he couldn't help but let the laughter burst out of him. Ichigo just stared at him, not understanding what was so funny. Sure, him not remembering what happened last night was funny but not funny enough to warrant a laugh like that, especially because every time Ichigo went out with Shinji he ended up trashed. It was the reason why Ichigo tended to avoid drinking with him.

Shinji was still laughing, clutching his stomach, his eyes watering. Why was he laughing that much? Unless...

"Shinji," Ichigo growled, panic starting to rise in him, "what did you do?"

He knew it would have been something that he, Ichigo, had actually done but he would have only done it because Shinji had planned it or had manipulated him. This wasn't very hard when Ichigo was drunk.

"Nothing," Shinji said, trying to sound innocent but failing tremendously.

"Shinji," I warned him, giving him my best glare.

A cheeky smile slid across Shinji's face before he said, "Fine but it will be easier to show you than tell you."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow then frowned when Shinji got up and left for his room. Did he take a picture of it? Or did that mean he filmed it? Or had some else film it and put it on the internet? Panic started spreading through him. When Shinji came back in with a smile on his face Ichigo quickly stood up and took a menacing step towards Shinji.

"It's not on the internet, is it?" Ichigo quickly asked.

"Oh, no! No, of course not! I would never do that," Shinji said shaking his head.

Ichigo sighed in relief and sat back down onto the couch, preparing himself for humiliation. Embarrassing scenarios went through his head as Shinji sat down beside Ichigo and opened his laptop. Ichigo sat there, anxious but also slightly curious to see what he had done. Shinji went through a couple of files before he opened a file called 'funny ichi'. Ichigo frowned.

"Here it is," Shinji said turning the laptop so that we both could see it easier.

Shinji had put the video on his laptop as soon as he had gotten home and hadn't watched it yet. Shinji hadn't wanted to show Ichigo this yet but he had given him a glare that even he, Shinji, had done what Ichigo had wanted.

Ichigo felt butterflies in his stomach as the video started. The first shot was of a Shinji with a huge, cheeky grin on his face. It then went blurry until it landed on a dimly lit stage with a familiar salute standing on it.

And then the lights came on.

Ichigo had never blushed so much in his entire life. He wanted to go and dig a very, very, very, _very_ deep hole and bury himself. Everything Ichigo had imagined wasn't as bad as what he was seeing. Somehow, and he had no idea how, Shinji had manipulated him to get up onto that stage. There Ichigo was, doing some very cheeky moves that he was sure were illegal in some countries.

Where had he, Ichigo, even learned to dance like that? Why was he dancing like that? Ichigo was so embarrassed at what he was doing that he could have happily died right then and now. And to make it even worse Ichigo was pretty sure he was dancing in front of men. Ichigo groaned and put his head into his hands.

Shinji giggled again, which he got a hard punch for. "Awww, it's ok Ichi. It not that bad, anyway you were hot," Shinji said with a grin, rubbing his arm.

"Shut up," Ichigo growled, reframing himself from hitting Shinji again.

Shinji managed not to laugh again as he shut the laptop. Ichigo just sat there and tried to not die from embarrassment. Shinji patted his back and chuckled when Ichigo swatted his hand away.

"Stop laughing! This isn't funny!" Ichigo growled lunging for Shinji when he continued laughing.

Shinji squealed jumping out of the way. Ichigo chased Shinji around the house, Shinji squealing and laughing as he was chased.

* * *

"I'm here! No one panic!" Shinji yelled dramatically as he burst into the club.

Yumi, who was as the bar, just rolled his eyes.

Shinji smiled and bowed, "Please, please, no applause. No, thank you, thank you. You are too kind," Shinji continued saying with a large smile on his face.

"Shinji, stop making a racket and go get ready," Z growled sticking his head out of his office.

"Sure thing Boss," Shinji smiled and skipped to the back stage.

An hour ago Z had called Shinji up and asked him if he could do him a favour. Z explained that they were short handed and needed another person on the floor doing waitressing. Shinji didn't want to do, it would cut into his practice time but Z reminded him that he had done that favour for him on his birthday. When Shinji had protested Z said that he didn't care if it was his birthday or not and anyway it had been a big ask. Shinji grumbled but ended up accepting.

After Shinji changed into the (skimpy) outfit he went back out and started up setting the tables and made sure everything was in order. It didn't take long and he still had fifteen minutes until the club opened so Shinji went and sat down on one of the couches and got his phone out.

**Hey Ichi, how r u feelin?**

_**Terrible. Y?**_

**Just wandering. R u still lookin for my laptop?**

_**... I might be**_

**Hahaha, u r neva goin 2 find it ;P**

_**Fuck you**_

**Language Ichi, language**

_**Shut up**_

**Hehehe, g2g, work starts soon**

_**K, bye**_

**Bye bye**

With that Shinji shut his phone and checked the time. The club would open in five minutes.

* * *

Shinji had been working the floor for four hours and still had another five hours to go. Apparently there was no one to do the floor for the _whole_ night. Shinji had grumbled when he had found that out but then he reminded himself that he got a free show so that made up for it. At the moment Shinji was talking to one of the customers.

"Yeah, I got to university," Shinji said with a smile.

"Really? What do course are you doing?" the man asked. He was quite attractive in Shinji's opinion.

"A veterinary course," Shinji said with a shrug.

"Really?" the customer sounded quite shocked.

Shinji smiled again, shrugged, and walked away to continue his rounds. People were always shocked when they found out that Shinji wanted to be a vet. And Shinji understood why they were shocked. Shinji knew that he didn't exactly look or act the part of a vet, and nor did he want to. There is not point pretending to be someone you're not just because you want to be accepted. In Shinji' opinion, if someone didn't like him for who he is then they were not worth his time.

Shinji also knew that to be a vet you had to be very smart, which shocked people the most. The first impressions people get when they meet him were that he was a bit flaky, definitely gay, and overly happy. In fact the first time he had attended class people had thought he had walked into the wrong room.

_Shinji happily skipped down the corridor, slowing down when he reached the room. He flung the door open when he got to it and stood there staring at his new class. They all turned and stared back. Luckily the professor wasn't there yet._

"_Umm, I think you have gotten the wrong room, fag," someone called out._

"_No, actually I haven't," Shinji said and walked into the room._

"_What? Are you telling me that you are taking the veterinary course? Why would they emit someone like you into the veterinary course?" a boy sneered._

"_Why don't you shut up? I happen to be the honour student in here. I got 99.9 for my ATAR," Shinji said with a smug look on his face._

"_What? You? Yea right," the same boy from before sneered._

"_He is not lying," the professor had walked in and no one had noticed. All the students were quick to turn around to face him. Shinji had a bored look on his face. "Just because you are our honour student doesn't mean you are not included in the rules of my class room," the professor said looking at him over the top his glasses._

_Shinji knew that look; the professor was totally interested in him. Shinji smiled and walked to a seat. The professor was actually quite young and handsome, anyway Shinji liked older men, they were more fun._

Shinji chuckled remembering that memory. He had ended up fucking with the professor, _and_ they still do on a regular base. He was quite good in bed. He was taken out of his good thoughts when he received a practically hard slap in the arse. The skimpy material he wore didn't help with the blow one bit.

This was the worse bit about this job, he had only been called in one time before but he already hated it and was glad that he didn't have to work. He turned around to face the person with a fake smile plastered on his face. Shinji blinked in shock. Even sitting down the customer who had slapped him was almost eye level or the closes to it anyone sitting down has ever gotten.

How tall was this guy, he was practically a giant. Giant? That reminded him of something. That's when everything clicked. This giant in front of Shinji, a shit eating grin was spread across his face, was one the men who approached him and Ichigo the other night. He was the giant that had been standing next to the attractive blue haired man.

"Hey Blondie, long time no see," the giant (what was his name again?) said.

"My name's not Blondie, it's Shinji," Shinji said his tone scathing even though he still had a smile on his face.

The giants smile only got bigger. What was with this man? Shinji hardly ever got mad at a man and he has never been repulsed from a man this quickly before, not before he got to know a person. This giant was too forward, and was obviously an utter and complete prick.

"I know. My names Nnoitra," the giant, Nnoitra, said.

"That's lovely to know. Now would you like anything because if not I need to be getting back to the other customers?" Shinji said in a fake sweet voice, which clearly said that he wanted to rip Nnoitra's head off.

"That's all I wanted Blondie, just thought I should introduce myself, since you will be seeing me around more often," Noitra said, his smile never leaving. He stood up (Jesus Christ how tell was he, 7 foot?) and said the last few words as he walked away, leaving Shinji staring after him with his mouth gaping.

After Shinji recovered, he grumbled under his breath, "The fuck he will," and continued on with his rounds, more distracted then before.

* * *

Ichigo was watching 'Jennifer's Body' when Shinji came home. When Ichigo heard the door open he called out a greeting and all he got in return was a grumble. Ichigo chuckled, it was half passed six in the morning and Shinji had just gotten home from working at one of his friends clubs, as a favour for him. Shinji dragged his feet over to Ichigo and fell down onto the spot next to him with a sigh. Shinji sat and stared at the screen with a frowned on his face.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked after sitting in silence, apart from the screams coming from the TV.

"I had to work the floor all night," Shinji growled. Ichigo grimaced, he had heard how bad it got there on the floor. Shinji continued, "And there was this guy there. And he...he was...I don't know, annoying? Creepy? Repulsive? Too forward? I was distracted the rest of the night thanks to him."

"Really? Have you met him before?" Shinji never spoke about a man like this who he had just met. He usually gave them a chance in case they had lay or BF potential.

"Yeah but only briefly, and he hadn't said anything," Shinji nodded looking at the TV.

"Really? When did you see him? What happened?" Ichigo asked with a frown on his face. This guy must be a real prick if Shinji was so turned off him straight away.

"There other night on my birthday, him and this other guy hit on us just after..." Shinji stopped and gave Ichigo a wicked grin before continuing looking happier then before, "After you finished shaking your gorgeous assets off on the stage."

Ichigo growled but let it slide, "Two guys hit on us?" Ichigo grimaced at that.

"Yeah. One was a giant, he's the guy I saw again today, and he said his name was Nnoitra. I swear his like seven foot, and he's always wearing a bandana over his left eye. And the other guy had these amazing blue locks that matched his eyes. He was quite attractive, if a little cocky, and seemed to be totally interested in you," Shinji said with wink.

"Shut up Shinji. No matter what you say I will never like guys," Ichigo growled.

"But how do you know that if you have never tried it before?" Shinji whined.

"Because I just do," Ichigo said crossing his arms.

"But I just want you to try it once, I think you will like it," Shinji said pouting.

"No, no, no, no, and... no," Ichigo said, shaking his head slightly.

Shinji pouted but didn't say anymore. Shinji and Ichigo were watching the movie in silence until Shinji spoke again.

"What the fuck is this movie?" Shinji sneered.

"Jennifer's Body," Ichigo said shrugging.

"Well, it's shit," Shinji sneered.

Just then the girl on the screen attacked the guy she was with, tearing into him, his screams filling the room. Shinji grimaced.

"See this is why I'm gay, see what women do to men. That doesn't look to appealing in my opinion," Shinji said with a repulsed look on his face.

"That is not what really happens, this is fake," Ichigo said like he was talking to a child and patted his knee.

"I know, dumb arse, I was kidding," Shinji said, also rolling his eyes.

"I know shit face, I was being patronizing," Ichigo said with a smile.

"Arse wipe."

"Bitch."

"Whore bag."

"Douche bag."

"Slut."

"Fag face."

"Shit head."

"Man whore."

"Flower pot."

Ichigo's next insult didn't leave his mouth. There was silence for a few moments before the room was filled with loud laughter.

"F-flower pot?" Ichigo gasped in between laughs.

Shinji couldn't say anything between his laughs. After a few minutes of laughing they finally settled down. Ichigo finally let out a sigh, indicating that he had finally finished laughing. Shinji let out few more hiccups of laughter before he too had finished.

"Oww, fuck, my stomach hurts," Shinji whined.

Ichigo chuckled a little before grabbing his stomach and groaning.

"It's getting late, I think I will go to bed," Ichigo said after a while of just sitting there.

"Wait? You haven't slept yet?" Shinji asked, his eyebrows rising.

"No. I was waiting for you," Ichigo said with a smile.

Shinji squealed and hugged Ichigo with all his might. Ichigo just chuckled and waited for his friend to release him.

"Come on, let's go to bed," Ichigo said standing up.

Shinji nodded and followed him out of the room. They separated when they got to the corridor and went into their own rooms. Ichigo was too tired to change so he just stripped off into his boxes before falling onto the bed. It was silent except the distant sounds of the movie that they had left playing, and soon fell asleep.

* * *

**The next one probably won't come out for a week or two, sorry ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone!

Well it came to my attention that this story is a lot like Strawberry Bad Boy and I am going to change it. I hadn't really thought about it before, though I don't know how I had missed the resemblances, and I was upset about it when I was told that my story was exactly like Strawberrry Bad Boy. Not that I'm acussing the person who told me. Actually I want to thank them for bringing it to my attention, I just hope you know that i didn't do it intentionally and that me changing my story should be proof of that. ^^

Also my next update might take awhile, for two reasons. One, I am changing he story so I will have to do a lot of editing and two, my computer broke and my sister never lets me use her laptop (I'm 'borrowing' it XP)

Thanks everyone ^^


End file.
